Dr. Zoidberg
Dr. John A. Zoidberg, usually just called Zoidberg, is a main character in Futurama. Background Dr. Zoidberg is an old friend of Professor Farnsworth. They met while working on a mission for Mom, where they had to kill a yeti. Farnsworth kept Zoidberg around for their agreement, in which Zoidberg must kill Farnsworth when he starts showing symptoms of hypermalaria. In present day, Zoidberg works for Planet Express as the staff doctor. Powers and Abilities * 'Claws: '''Zoidberg has claws instead of hands, which he can use to cut and crush things. * '''Mouth Frills: '''Zoidberg's mouth has mouth frills that can lift and move things. * '''Ink Squirt: '''Zoidberg can squirt ink at enemies in order to escape. * '''Hair Growth: '''Zoidberg grows brown hair that turns white when he gets scared. * '''Many Organs: '''Zoidberg has tons of organs that he can live without. * '''Stench: '''Zoidberg has a disgusting odor, that has been used multiple times to defeat others. * '''Strong Stomach: '''Zoidberg's stomach can digest almost anything, including: a shirt, a hat, a chess piece, a frisbee, a picnic (including the basket), an entire buffet, a giant flag, a bar of soap, 300 pounds of cash, a decades old McDonalds meal, a rotten sandwhich, and some of Kif's guts. Feats Strength * Pops several volley balls. * Cuts through a glass bottle, as well as a wine bottle. * Cuts off Fry's arm. * Cuts of Clamps' clamps * Cuts through a large barbell * Cuts through a chainlink fence * Has kicked both Fry and Clamps away, as well as Nibbler fairly far away. * Ran into a net fast enough to rip out metal poles in the ground. * Flipped a coffee table with one claw. * Tunneled out of the Planet Express ship, and almost made it into Mom's building. * Held open an airlock door. Speed * Caught a bird midflight. * Dodged several of Clamps' attacks * Dodged a death wheel * Scuttled faster than both an angry mob and an angler fish. Durability * Crumpled a sword with his shell while trying to stab himself * Had several organs removed and survived, and he didn't feel any pain * Can survive at the bottom of the ocean * Shocked by a 50,000 volt electric collar. * Survived being digested by a moon worm for a week * Was thrown into a stone pillar * Survived a methane swamp * Hit and bitten by a yeti Skill * Beat Clamps, a member of the robot mafia that has taken out multiple robots * Intimidated Bender Weakness * '''Cowardice: '''Zoidberg has shown to be a coward, although he does get past this on multiple occasions. Trivia * Zoidberg is voiced by Billy West, who also does Fry and the Professor * In ''Bender's Game, Zoidberg appears in Cornwood as a gigantic monster that lives with the Tunneling Horror * Zoidberg is the longest running employee at Planet Express Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Aliens Category:Futurama Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Heroes Category:20th Century Fox